


For Those We Hold Dear

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: The Sword and her Shield [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angry Kissing, Confessions, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, First Kiss, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love Confessions, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Promises, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Katsum Almor, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: The Sword and her Shield [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474496
Kudos: 12





	For Those We Hold Dear

The room was silent when she entered, the sound of his voice affirming her allowed entry still echoing through the quiet stone walls of the dimly lit office. Never had the Seat of the Lord Commander seemed so cold as it did tonight, as if the very frost on the windows was inside, not outside. She pushed open the heavy wooden door just enough to step through before she closed it behind her, her calculating eyes ever focused on Ser Aymeric where he sat motionlessly behind his desk. He was not looking at her like he usually would, but rather at the few papers scattered in front of him, an unreadable and cold expression on his face. He had his hands clasped in front of him and rested his face against them as he scowled down at the cursive writing of the document, seemingly deep in thought. Kastum’s ears twitch downward as she gathered her courage to step forward until she stood a few feet in front of the desk, stopping and waiting for him to look up to meet her gaze or to speak.

He did neither.

Aymeric remained silent and did not move to meet her gaze. She has never seen him like this to anyone, and her nerves are getting the best of her.

“You...wished to see me, Ser Aymeric…?” Her voice sounded almost ear-splitting in the quiet, bouncing off the walls like it is the first sound ever uttered within them. And his full title on her lips nearly stings. She had gotten so used to just calling him Aymeric from the beginning, yet today, she felt like there were no other options of what to call him.

The room was quiet again as still he didn’t answer or move until after a few moments she watched him close his eyes for a moment and then open them to stare straight into hers almost coldly, “Have you any idea how reckless that was?”

The miqo’te narrowed her eyes in confusion, “I’m sorry? I don’t—”

“Why in Halone’s name did you jump from the top of the Vault, Lady Almor?” His tone was piercing, and she cringed at the way he spat the formal title of ‘Lady Almor’ instead of ‘Katsum’ or even ‘Lady Katsum’. His cold expression narrowed into a glare, too, as he leaned over his desk, moving his hands down to show the thin line his lips made as he watched her, waiting for her answer. Indeed, his reactions were making her feel very uncomfortable and worried, and remembering the terrifying events of the day certainly did not help.

From returning to Ishgard as quickly as she had after hearing of Aymeric’s near assassination to waking in the early hours of the morning learning of homes being set ablaze, the days had been rather eventful. They only grew to be even more dangerous when the news of hostages being taken by the True Brothers of the Faith into the Vault reached them in the Congregation. And Aymeric, despite the protests of all, could not let his wounds rest until the city was safe again, and so they had stormed the Vault. They had almost succeeded in saving them all without much incident until they reached the top of the spire, and the high priest threw the young girl, Maelie, off the edge. Katsum remembered the moment so clearly, seeing the girl’s eyes meet hers as she disappeared over the edge. She remembered stepping forward, remembered seeing Aymeric’s outstretched hand as he’d tried to grab her and stop her, and then she remembered jumping, the freezing wind whipping around her as she dove through the skies to catch the young elezen girl. Katsum had held fast to that little girl and called out as pleadingly and as fervently as she could to the dragon in her necklace to save them, to pluck them from the sky even if she must falter and fade once they landed; just save the girl. She remembered the burning of the jewel as a roar rang out around them, but still, no dragon appeared. Not until Vidofnir swooped down and caught them on her back.

It still confused her as to why the Crimson Prince had not shown himself as he was supposed to when called upon when its wearer was in mortal danger. That’s what they had always told her, yet still, he did not even provide a shade of himself, only a roar. Though perhaps he called Vidofnir to their aid? She had mentioned hearing a voice she knew from long ago, though she would not explain when Katsum asked. She saw Aymeric’s jaw clench in the moments it was taking her to answer, and her thoughts of her dragon and the situations fled in the face of her anxiety. He had been distant ever since that moment today, and when he’d asked her to meet him here so late this evening with the title of ‘Lady Almor’ on his lips instead of her name, she knew something was wrong.

But she, for the life of her, couldn’t figure out what.

She stuttered slightly as she finally found the words to reply, “Wha—… I don’t think I had much of a choice—”

It was his turn to look confused amidst his fury, “Didn’t have much of a choice? You choose to launch yourself over the edge of the tallest spire in Ishgard and plummet towards your death. Is that truly not a choice to you as you had to choose to jump?” 

His voice raised as he spoke on, and Katsum took a step back, though her confusion grew defensive as she suddenly returned his scowl.

“Was I supposed to let Maelie fall to her death!? I had to do something! Anything!”

“Yes, that was heart wrenching enough to see her falling, but do you realize how it felt to watch  _ both _ of you fall? To watch as two lives end in a matter of moments, and there is nothing you can do to stop it!?”

Katsum’s voice falters as she looks away, trying to find an answer. She hadn’t thought about how that must have felt, watching your comrade take no regard for their own lives and run without hesitation at that moment. Yet such was the way of battle, of war. There was nothing new to that. And she was the Warrior of Light, the knightess of the Scions, so it was to be expected even more so. Her own body had moved before she could think, only connecting once she was already falling from the sky. There had been no time to think or consider what others might be feeling, and he knew that being a seasoned commander himself. So then what was he trying to say?

Katsum’s ears flattened, shaking her head slightly, “I don’t...I don’t understand what you are trying to say. We both know nothing could have kept Maelie from falling, and regardless of how or why Vidofnir saved us so...why are you so angry with me? I don’t understand.”

Silence fell upon them as Aymeric looks down at his hands, taking a deep audible breath as he pushed his chair back and stood to his feet. As he slowly stepped around the desk towards her, Katsum’s fur stood on end, and a feeling of dread filled her stomach.

“Do you remember...what I told you last night when you came to watch over me?” His voice and gaze suddenly soften as he looks back into her eyes and continues without waiting for an answer, “I told you that you mean a great deal to me—a great deal to the whole of Ishgard for all that you have done and will do. And we cannot ever thank you enough,” He stopped beside her as she turned to face him, warily watching him as his hands twitched like he wasn’t sure what to do with them, his eyes softening into an almost sad expression, “Ishgard needs you still...we...need your strength. This war cannot be seen to an end without you there to guide it.”

The sincerity of his words, the expression in his eyes render Katsum speechless. Of course, she had heard such sentiments before many times. The Warrior of Light turned the tides of many battles, and many commanders and leaders had come to her, thanking her for all she had done and praising her strength. This time though, it was different. It felt different. Was it because it was Aymeric that speaking to her like this? Was it her affections for him? Had they truly begun to surface?

That thought terrified her to the core, and so she did her best to stifle her worries and shook her head, “Ishgard could survive without me, Ser Aymeric...because she has you to guide her.”

His unreadable expression broke into a surprise for a brief moment before he took shook his head, “No, I have not the strength to fight in all its battles. Today showed that very clearly. Had you not been there to save the hostages, there would have been more lives lost today. Perhaps all of us.”

“You underestimate yourself. Were I to fall tomorrow, Ishgard could go on just as well—”

“No, it could not.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do know that!” He stepped forward, and by instinct, she stepped back, her arm bumping his desk and making her glance back, realizing how little space there was left between them suddenly. She looks back to his eyes, seeing a stern line on his lips as he speaks, “Promise me...that you will be more careful from now on, and not jump so quickly next time.”

“Ser Aymeric—”

“Katsum,” His hand found hers as he gently squeezed her fingers, “Promise me!!”

She stutters as her eyes widen in worry, “I can’t.” He frowns as his eyes darken, and she hisses, formal titles forgotten, “Aymeric, I am the Warrior of Light! I must protect the realm from forces that others cannot fight—”

“Your duty is to your own life first, and your well-being as who will protect them when you are gone?”

Katsum growls, “Why are we talking about this!? Is there something I’m missing!?”

Aymeric hesitates slightly, “Just...promise me. Please promise me that you will not be so reckless next time.  _ Promise me _ .”

She could feel the weight he was setting on those words, the pressure he was putting on her as the hand holding hers trembled. Yet even as he spoke, even as her heart raced in panic at what outcome may come from her answer, she sadly shakes her head and says with a shaking breath, “I can’t.”

Silence.

His eyes fall to the floor, his scowl ever-darkening as his hold on her hand loosened. She didn’t know what to do now, afraid of what might come next. Perhaps he hated her now. That thought shot straight through her heart and hurt far more than she expected. It nearly brought tears to her eyes. Maybe that was true; he seemed so angry, so what else could it be? Katsum dropped her head to let her hair and bangs cover her eyes as a stray tear appeared. She wanted to leave, to go back to her room in Fortemps Manor and let loose her emotions that swarmed in her head right now. She could feel them creeping up on her, and she knew she had to go.

She stepped to the side to move around the Lord Commander and pulled her hand free from his weakening grasp, speaking quietly to gather herself, “Please excuse me, Ser Aymeric...”

Suddenly, Aymeric catches her wrist and pulls her back before he steps forward towards her, which causes her to step back in response. He was too close, far too close. More intimate than any man had ever been to her. Her tail bristled with panic as she tried to step back again to put distance between them, but she bumped into his desk and found herself cornered. Aymeric seemed unaffected by this and moved ever forward as he reached out with his other hand to caress her cheek and gently cradle her face in his hand. His smoldering eyes locked with hers before he leaned in and sealed her lips with his own. 

Katsum froze, shock filling every cell of her thoughts as she felt his hand release her wrist to wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him and the intensity of his kiss. She felt her face burn as her mind whirled, trying to figure out what to do, a swarm of so many different emotions breaking free from their restraints. Her fingers twitched as she struggled to not cling to his regalia, the feeling of his lips moving against hers driving every thought from her mind even as her panic and anxiety screamed at her to pull away and run. She was slowly losing herself, slowly giving in to whatever drew her into him now.

Yet before she could lose all of her sense, however, Aymeric pulled away, seeming to suddenly realize what he had done and stepping back slightly and bowing his head to hide his eyes from her, “Forgive me, I...I know not what came over me. I just...I could no longer hold back.”

He hesitated, perhaps waiting for her to speak, yet she was still trying to process what had happened, trying to catch her breath as her heart and mind raced. When she didn’t answer, he moved a bit closer again and stared at their hands as he gently took hers and continued, “I believe...that I have fallen for you, Katsum. Not just as a warrior and noble knightess, but as a woman,” Katsum felt her breath hitch at this, her eyes widening as she listened, “You are a kind-hearted woman deep down, one who seeks truth and hope for others, to share a light for all to see even in the darkest of corners. Yet you are wise to the world, knowing that such a heart is vulnerable, and built a castle around it to keep it safe, guarding it with your stoic nature and watchful eyes. But I can see you, my lady. From the beginning, I saw you. You still use your strength to help others when they need it despite the ways others used you before. You still wish to share brighter days with the world around you. Yes, you hide this heart under your shields and armor, and I wholly respect that well as the world is a ruthless place. Yet, I am glad to have seen through the chainmail and peeked through the walls the true heart of Katsum Almor. Because she is just as radiant and beautiful as the shields that protect her. Perhaps even more so.”

Katsum felt tears prick the corners of her eyes, and she tried to respond, yet she could not summon any words to speak. Aymeric squeezed her hands lightly as he took a shaky breath, “I know how this must sound to you, and I hope you will not think less of me now...yet though I worry of rejection, I must still speak the feelings of mine heart.”

Katsum feels him lift her chin to look down into her eyes again, and the affectionate expression in his gaze made her melt, “I love you, Katsum Almor...and  _ I _ cannot go on without you...so please...don’t throw your life away so easily again. It is far too dear to me to lose.”

A pang shot through Katsum’s heart, and her entire body shuddered involuntarily. She could no longer hold back her tears as they spilled over her cheeks and her ears fell back. She looks away from him, finally clinging to his coat as she buries her face into his chest. She felt him hesitate before he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close, a stunned and regretful tone filling his voice as he quickly tries to calm her, “I am sorry, Katsum. I should not have—”

“No, please,” Finally, her voice returned to her amidst her tears, “Please don’t take back what you’ve said. I...I’m sorry, I am just...”

She felt him rest his chin on top of her head, “What can I do to help, my fair lady?”

Her voice trembled as she clung to him, “Do you...do you mean...all that you said?”

He feels him hesitate before he chuckles softly, almost sadly, “Of course. Why would I say it if I did not?”

She takes a deep shaking breath, stepping back out of his arms to wipe her eyes as she glances up at him though can’t bring herself to hold his gaze for long, “No one has ever spoken so sincerely to me before...not in the way of confessing their feelings. And I...I don’t know what it feels like to fall in love with someone...a-and I had never kissed anyone before…”

“You haven’t?” The surprise in his voice draws her attention as she sees the shock in his expression, “Katsum, I am sorry I did not..”

“No, no, I…” Her ears flattened as her cheeks burned, and she whispered shyly, “I don’t know...what these feelings are, but I know that...I’m glad it was you who kissed me...and your words warmed my heart, though it made me feel so shy all of a sudden, but I...can’t help but feel unsure...”

“Katsum, please look at me?” She hesitated but reluctantly looked up and gasped quietly at the warm smile on his face and the warmth in his eyes as he gently caressed her cheek and held her face, “I _ love you _ , Katsum. Know that I mean every word - nay every syllable.”

Never had her heartfelt so warm as it trembled, her panic and worry from before fading away like shadows from a candle’s flame. It had been so long since she felt so content and safe, so long since true, unbridled joy had filled her soul as it did now. Her tears spilled over again as a smile suddenly appeared on her lips. A real, genuinely happy smile, “I...I love you too, Aymeric...at least I think that is what this feeling is...”

He chuckled softly and leaned down to rest his forehead against hers, “I think so too.”

She laughed with him as her walls broke away, the warmth in her soul shining through until her shields could no longer contain it. Aymeric smiled brightly as he watched, and took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of her gauntlet, and looked at her firmly, “Now may I ask you to promise me to be more careful as much as you can and to protect your own life first before others? If not for yourself alone, then for me? Please.”

Katsum shyly nods as she wipes her tears again, “I promise.”

Aymeric smiles, “Thank you, my love.”

She blushed deeply at this, and her tail bashfully swished behind her, “Aymeric?”

“Yes?”

The miqo’te’s eyes flitted between his and his lips as she moved to stand on up on her tiptoes, “Would you...kiss me again...please?”

He blinked in surprise, yet he did not deny her, “It would be my pleasure, my heart.”

He leans down, and their lips meet again, though this time Katsum returns his kiss, holding tightly to his coat as arms wound around her waist.


End file.
